Thor's sister
by Yukia Onozuka
Summary: Thor and Loki have a sister! Goddess of time! Lexi has always been better than her brothers at life and in a war but that could because she can go back and do it all over. Loki has escaped and now all three demi-gods/goddess are on earth this can only end two ways.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters they are owned my Marvel. My OC is based off of one of the main characters. Some of the scenes are from books or movies I don't not own them either.

Epilogue

The Bar was nice, could use a bit of DIY but still had a nice cosy feeling. "Miss Lexi", turning round a Black man about two heads taller than me stood just behind my chair. Turning round seeing he also wore an eye patch of his left eye "am guessing you must be Nick Fury" "yes anyway am here to ask you". Holding up my hand to stop him of course I knew what he came to talk about he wouldn't shut up about it on the phone. Do I really look like I have the memory of a gold fish? "Yes you had already explained it and I guess I don't have much to do anyway". Walking out I threw my tips and landed perfectly in the bowl. Smiling to my self we got into his black Volkswagen car (not good at cars). I just wanted a place to sleep the hotel I was staying in was not great plus my back was still hurting from my last street fight. Some tool thought it was funny to try and steel my stuff to realise my weapons to bad for him he couldn't run that fast.

The journey was followed by a plane ride onto a ship that supposedly had a name but didn't catch it! "You might want to come in to meet the rest" as everyone ran about the huge ship took off so I guess it was a helipad.

Everyone was sitting in the meeting room already. Nick then said "Ok so the new Avenger has arrived partly the reason because Starks new obsession with even numbers which was driving me crazy and also because off him". Pointing to Thor he look stunned not knowing what had could have possibly done wrong now?

As I walked in he realised. Ok I wasn't much to look at only wearing ripped jeans, Blue t-shirt and a Black hoodie but all eyes were on me. The man who had something stuck in his chest said to Thor almost like a joke "hey if she was wearing Asgard armour you would think she was your sister same hair as well". "She is" my brother replied still looking at me probably wondering what happened well nothing much. The man took a step back almost scared to be near him.

"Um… My names Lexi, Thor's brother and Princess of Asgard its kind of a long story". "What happened to you sister" Thor demanded like I was a child. "Well when Loki came back and you went away well he manipulated one of the guards father sent me to try and retrieve him but I have had no luck". "Yes but also you look so… vale". Slapping him across the face felt good he always said that kind of stuff or he was always over protective. "Do you really think am going to walk around the street standing out like a sore thumb". Thor rubbed his face them the only other girl explained "she has a point". I took off my jumper and t-shirt revealing a silver chest plate. Taking off my jeans revealed a plated skirt also metal Lames on my wrists and the lower parts of my legs. My under-dress was red and which flowed out to resembled a cape but around my hips. Finally I put on my knee high silver plated boots. "Better" as I looked a Thor he just nodded "better". Everyone else however was just staring at me as if they had some kind of condition. My blonde hair reached my hips but it was very curl so only when down half my back. Fury broke the silence "so Lexi will be starting from tomorrow for now she will be working with Banner". Banner looked at Fury and almost pointed to himself but waved for me to follow him.

Chapter 1

"So um… my name is Dr Bruce Banner but just call me Bruce" holding out is hand _charming _I shook it anyway "Lexi goddess of well everything" "really everything". He gave me a look that he thought I was making it up "yeah but it's a bit more complex see I can manipulate particles so in the long run I can control pretty much anything when it come down to basics". He looked at me nodding his head being nice smiled then lowered my head.

We reached the lab it was way cooler then the one I had, back at my apartment partly because I don't have one! There were computer screens scattered all across the room as well as other gadgets. "Is it just you who works here" asking as I twirled getting a better look at the room. "No Tony Stark also works here when needed" "Isn't Stark Iron man" remembering I heard the news reel when he had affirmed that he was Iron man also half the time he's selling his products. He was one who liked the spotlight. "Yep he's a bit of a show off but good guy" Bruce assured while he tried to clean up in other words sweeping everything to one side. Cant really say it was tidier!

"So what are you working on the now" looking at the screens their wasn't much on them only some graphs, a diagram of a hybrid DNA and an iron suite. "Not much Tony is trying to improve his suit and am looking into my DNA" "Oh you must be the Hulk" realising the DNA on the screen was one: irreversible and two: had two characteristics. "You could tell that the DNA" walking up to my side. "Yep see the strand to the side well is one a different colour also see how it turns it almost turns faster then the rest. So that causes the growth and colour well I think you can work it out". He took a closer look "how can you see that" "I told you Goddess of everything" smiling I made my way to the screen where Tony had been working. "Eh don't touch that" Tony was at the door way. "Am just looking you have a problem" he just smirked then almost strutted in by my side "impressed" "yeah you must have been really drunk when you drew this up". Bruce sniggered trying to stop he covered his mouth seeing Tony's annoying look. "What you could do better" "well if instead of using this you should be using this" About half an hour explained Tony and I had finished with the suit and now talking about his self sustaining power. Bruce was hitting his head of the desk. "Who broke banner?" The only other girl avenger entered the lab looking round me and Tony were looking at a computer screen and Banner sitting on the chair bashing his head off the table saying "there's two, there's two". Looking up I seen just exactly why Tony and Banner were scared of her. "Names Natasha Romanoff" "Lexi" nodding our heads didn't bother shaking hands. Tony unimpressed "did you want something" "Fury want to talk to Banner and Lexi don't ask me am just the messenger" she turned then left. Banner stood up and signalled for me to hurry up. Sometime people treat me as a little kid if their older then me its unfair but I kind of get where they are coming from. I did look like a 16 year old.

"Do you have a clue where he is" "He's always at the front of the ship" "Ok do you know what he wants". Turning his head he gave me a small smile then nodded. That was the last thing we said until we found Fury.

"Ah there you two are. Ok I have a mission" "Um you think that's a good idea" Banner looked quite cautious. "Yes am sure you can handle it and not wreck the city" Fury tried to assure him "wow that's very reassuring" saying it very sarcastically crossing his arms. Feeling like being in the dark wasn't a nice feeling. Knowing they were hiding something yet still going to send me out an a mission. Also what was this mission and why did he need only us. Weren't we suppose to be a team well am sure a team worked together. Folding my arms feeling uncomfortable being kept in the dark so much. "So you two will be finding this man" he handed us a picture. The man was about 30/32 he had a tan, black hair and bearded. Looked like an assassin to tell the truth. "remember he might not look like much but he was hired by Loki himself" _Loki! _

So he was in New York well about time he finally showed his face. "Why do you want us" finally I asked. Fury smiled "because you can lets say tame this beast. Also if we send everyone I know for sure he will get away so come on take the jet and get a move on". He started to shove us towards the jet. Finally once we got suited up (wearing what we were) started up the Jet. "Do you know how to fly it" "Not a clue" he grinned "good near do I". Couldn't but help laugh looking up seeing the metal doors open. Both of us flicking switched the plane began to rise. Unlike my brother I couldn't fly I ran across the air but to anyone on the ground I guess it looked like I was flying. "You ok" Bruce was watching me starring into space. "Yeah anyway where we heading to" "New York city club… I've got to change can you take over" "yeah sure". As he headed through the back the jet continued to fly. After 5 minutes and bored out my skull I made my way to look around the plane. Some how though I ended up bumping into Bruce pulling down his top. _Sexy. _"Oops sorry" looking away before he could start on me. "Um how is the plane still in the air" his voice was a bit shaky almost fear. "Oh am controlling it from here" "oh ok… WHAT". Coming from behind the curtain he pounded to the cock pit to find the plane still going smoothly and the controls were turning by them selves.

"We don't have long… but first what are you wearing?" looking at him noticing he was now wearing the same thing nick fury wears. "The club is a dress up night club today its hero's Nick wouldn't shut up until I promised to be him" "cause that's not weird". Looking at myself I couldn't really speak still wearing my armour. Landing the plane about 15 minutes away on a hotel building. Bruce helped me out and we made our way to the club.

The club was mobbed with girls and boys all lined up outside. At the front a Man who looked like a bodyguard was standing at the door arms crossed but as we lined up I noticed if the guy seen a girl he like or a girl went up to him and he like he would let them in straight away. Looking around the queue it was mostly boys/men and girls/women who didn't show much skin. Grabbing Bruce's hand we made our way to the front the guard notice and almost smiled. "Hi sorry but can me and my pal please get in its really cold out here and I don't have a jacket" putting on a sweet girly voice and a smile "how old are you" "Oh well 18". Smiling I flicked my eyelashes. He looked at us both then said "give us a kiss and I will let you through" "I can do better" taking his hand I wrote down my number on his hand. With that he let both of us through. If I had kissed him he would have only let me in also now the guy could easily be persuaded by me. (Part of my awesome powers).

"Ok am not even going to ask" Bruce just shook his head. "Good now go buy us both a drink and I will look around" "your underage" "fine I will go buy my own". Making my way to the bar I got a better look. Every one was dressed up some as my brother which just crept me out. Some as Iron man and even Natasha. Then some guys were dressed as bad guys. The bartender was working hard making sure everyone got their drinks. Groups crowded around the bar some in the spotlight other just talking. "Can I get a tequila" the bartender took one look then nodded. Looking round I leaned my back against the bar. Glass in one hand. Bruce was at the other side looking around as well. Sighing I turned round hoping to ask the bartender something. "Hi" a guy to my left sat on the only other chair left. I just nodded not looking at him. "So who are you dressed as". Looking at him he was wearing Loki's outfit _obvious much._ "Thor's sister let me guess Loki" "Yep wait that would mean you were my sister" "if it wasn't a costume" was this guy cheesy or what. "Yes but unlike everyone here your not in costume" he hissed out. A chill went down my spine "What ever do you mean" "I know who you are and your friend could you really fool me" "your drunk". Standing up I walked away. If that was my brothers assassin he had really lost his mind. At the corner of my eye I saw a man at the same description but he was wearing a Hawkeye costume. Following him lead me to the parking lot of course Bruce hadn't notice which was probably best.

"Hey you" was that the best I could come up with hey you oh this wasn't going to end good. Turning around slightly confused getting a look at me he just laughed "sorry babe not my type" "what no urggg I meant stop…" _kill me._ "What do you want sweetie" "to explain why you are working for Loki" "Don't know what your talking about". Again he looked me up and down "Ok so who are you" looking a bit more interested than before. "no one with importance to Loki now why" "Let me guess you some worrier of his brother". Ok so he hasn't told anyone about me that's good… I think. "That's non of your business!". "Oh but I think it is I would like to know who am going to kill make the experience pleasurable" some one hand me a sick bucket! "Oh wow that's so not interesting now go and just explain why your working for Loki it would make both our lives so much easier". "Let me think…no". Frowning then sighing I put my hand on my forehead this guy was giving me a headache. "Ok so why not am just a random girl wanting to know why someone would want to work for a guy like Loki". Looking at me in the eyes "who are you then" not amused "Why are you so stubborn" Why was I being to pathetic usually I would beat him up then ask questions. He chuckled "why are you so stubborn then". Grabbing my arm he pulled me closer to me "lucky for you I think your kind of cute so I wont kill you but I you want me to let you go tell me who are you and what's Loki to you" I could hear his heart thumping in his chest _could he have pulled me any closer to him._ My breathing seemed to have stopped ok this was beyond weird. "So" he whispered in my ear. Just then Bruce came out the fire exit looking slightly worried. Seeing me he shouted "what's going on". The man whispered "names Alex". Looking up and speaking louder "well sorry honey but I think our party has just been crashed". Looking at Banner he looked confused and pissed which wasn't a good conversation. Alex kissed me on the cheek and let me go still looking at Banner who was getting really agree I then looked to Alex. _Capture Alex or tame the beast. _"See you around" and he started to walk away Banner was now changing. _No I wont choose!_ All most bursting Alex was thrown to the wall and knocked unconscious. Running to Banner he shouted "no get away far away". I ignored him and instead sat by him and placed my hand on his face. Instead of becoming the hulk he stopped looked at me and the chnge began to reverse. "W-What did you just do" "calmed you". Looking at me my hand still on his face he then took my face in his hands. _Not again _my breathing stopped and I was paralyzed he went to kiss me but then Alex stirred so I broke away and began to lift him but Banner got to it first throwing him over his shoulder.

Chapter 2

When we got back we were greeted by Fury who took Alex and put handcuffs on him and took Alex to the locked room they had set up. Thankfully Banner didn't tell anyone about my encounter with Alex but he seemed to be ignoring me. So instead I latched myself to Steve who was stuck up in his own way. "So um what's going to happen to Alex". He gave me a look that reminded me of Banners when he first seen me in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we landed on the Hovercraft or what ever it was called Bruce and I hadn't spoke at wall and even Alex was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Good to see you made it back" Fury's voice bombed into the metal ship. Once we were all out of the plane Nick once again congratulated us and took Alex to his cell. Bruce began to walk away "So what your just going to ignore me" he turned and looked at me "what do you want me to say" "anything…something". We looked at each other then stepped closer as he leaned closer I stood on my heels till our lips were at the same height. He pressed his on mine I grabbed the back of his head and… "What in our fathers name are you doing" looking around Thor and Tony were standing side by side glairing at us. Smiling I stepped back "hey how are you brother um how long you been standing" "Long enough". He didn't look in a good mood and grabbed my are "HEY" I screamed as he dragged me to the edge of the helicarrier _that's what it was called. _Looking at Tony and Bruce's shocked face's so they didn't know what was going to happen. "We are leaving" I gave him a look that made him explain "Loki is our … brother so our responsibility not their's" moving is head towards them.

With that Thor spun his hammer and jumped the fall seemed to go on forever and by the time we had landed Tony and Bruce were standing there crossed arms "did you really think I would let you just go we are suppose to be a team and a team sticks together". W Tony declared both stared at him blinking I regretted not recording that. Stealing a glance to my brother he was chuckling which was a good sign or it could mean he was planning to fight him and if I knew him _which I did_ he was planning to fight.

Lifting up his hammer he began to drop it onto Tony's head "STOP". Everything froze neither Thor, Tony and Bruce couldn't move they looked to me my arms reaching to the sky "enough Thor" turning to look at him "I know your trying to protect me but you cant do it forever because there will come a time where you will pass like Father's father and you wont be there to look after me. Its time for me to fight my own battles". Stepping closer I stroked his cheek "I can make mistakes you cant please we could use all the help we can get please" just looking I made my way to Tony and Bruce looking at Tony "you will forget" raising my hands to his head "about the kiss we were arguing about Loki and Thor grabbed me and jumped there is nothing between me and Bruce nor will there ever be". Moving to Bruce tears slowly running down my cheeks I could see Bruce trying to resist by his eyes "Same for you we can't be it won't be possible my destiny, my secret kills starts wars puts everyone in danger. For this purpose you will forget also there is nothing between us nor will there ever be we are just good friends and that's all we can be am sorry".

I kissed his cheek then stood by my brother again unlocking the frozen time they had got caught in but as they began to move I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy sorry this took so long been so busy OMG this story has been great writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it no this is not the end as I have some planning to do but there is a couple of hint so please enjoy (I do not own Avengers only my OP)**

Chapter 3

Voices were all about but I couldn't seem to open my eyes they were so heavy Thor's voice was now dominant "My sister shall be fine and that's a fact" Fury no so convinced "then why did she just suddenly faint" "because if you stopped time in only one area it would wear you out as well". Bruce a lot quieter "wait what stop time" I could almost imagine Thor's look how it made me laugh "yes she is the Goddess of Time". Suddenly I felt all eyes on me well apart from Fury's. Slowly I reached for my eyes and began to wipe them hoping for them to finally pray open. At least they opened only to be welcomed by everyone leaning or gawking at me. "Hi" trying to sound innocent Thor had his arms cross. "How are you doing sister" sitting up leaning on my elbows slowly and painfully the blur of the room soon came into focus "Sup Bro" _I must have it my head. _Clearing my throat I retried "Sorry about that am fine thank you". Only bewildered eyes looked back. Bruce was first to talk it took every inch of self control not to leap into his arms and cry. I didn't!

"Um Thor was just telling us a bit about you so you are actually the Goddess of Time" I waved my hand "details, she tells". "Um that's not… never mind" Tony began then retracting it. We were like that for an awkward moment until Fury suggested "well I think we should leave you be am guessing you and Thor have a lot to talk about". They left one by one saying "see you" "get well soon" until Thor arms crossed of course and I were the only ones in the room. "Did you have to tell them that" "Yes they should know" looking at him his face was like cold stone I could never tell what Thor was thinking it made things that much awkward. "Fine" almost screaming "how about we tell them everything about you me and Loki, how about we tell them IT" he frowned trying to see is I was joking but I wasn't. Had enough of IT of everything and especially this stupid fate of gods and Goddesses enough was enough. "Wait" he was so calm it felt like fresh air on a stuffy day. Realizing I was touching the door handle, backing away almost tripping Thor caught me and chuckled "hey its not that funny" "Not it was not your fall it is you get angry so quickly and calm down just as quick. Anyway you did the right thing back there you and I both know it had to be done" "yes I know it just sucks" looking around I noticed there was no wall in the room it suddenly felt very closed in. "Just try and forget" almost like he was reading my mind he opened the door setting me free.

Loki that's what I needed to concentrated on non of these human emotions they… they needed to STOP!

"What" a loud crash rumbled through out the air craft as it leaned to one side causing Thor to fall on me. "ouch you w-weigh a l-lot" getting up as slowly as possible he turned smirked then helped me up. That was so uncalled for. Running towards the crash _because we are so smart like that _we knew straight away it was Loki and he was trying to get Alex. Thor darted to him of course missing as Loki knew he was coming _who didn't he sounded like a group of hyper elephants. _Thor went head first into the metal wall causing the whole ship to shake or it could have been the Hulk was loose I would be blaming it on Thor either way. Loki laughed "are you even not going to fall for that" he hadn't spotted me yet so I stayed back. "Any way Brother" he hissed with such hatred "I am far to busy to play games so lets repeat the past and hopefully I shall win". - repeat the past? Oh shit! Alex's cell was Bruce's so that means Thor… _you think S.H.I.E.L.D would have learned!_

Not think "wait" this time, time didn't stop I didn't want it to not the now. "Loki stop this" I got to really work on sound more threatening. "Ha sister" his time he said it carefully and slowly almost toying with the word sister "do you remember me. Please stop Loki you won't win please come home". Darting to me grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall _really is it just me or just the guys I meet _"you are the last person I expected to hear that from. You were the only one that stood by me and now". Backing up he looked disgusted. Taking my arm he threw me across to were Thor was trapped. With out thinking I teleported avoiding that wall and landed inside the cell as well. Ending up landing inside the cell myself _well done Lexi good plan. _"Was that part of you plan sis" I held my hand up to shut him up not exactly what I wanted to hear ok so it was a stupid move but I wasn't going to get knocked out and kidnapped father knows where. But on the other hand I am not much help inside here. Loki chortled and explained "oh how I do love repeating the past don't you Sister" giving me a look of remembrance I steped back not able to say anything as he released the jail not taking my eyes off him till he was completely out of sight when then I stood completely still.


End file.
